Courage And Fear
by CrystalBorf
Summary: Nicki Grey's life is like any normal persons until Imperials murder her parents and burn her house down. The rebels pick her up and bring her to Atollan. But she doesn't know if she can trust them. (I do not own Rebels. I only own my OCs. Cover drawn by me)
1. Blaze In The Dark

Nicki Grey sat at her window, looking out at the Star Destroyers with disgust. It had only been ten months after the Empire found Earth. She would have cared less about the Imperials - if they hadn't been cruel and unkind. Her parents, Hector and Lori Grey, were rebels. She knew about that. No secret to her. She walked over to her bed, lied down, and pulled her covers on.

She was awoken by the shattering of a window downstairs. Her parents told her that if the Imperials were to find them, she'd have to run out to the woods. She slipped out her window, closing it behind her. She began to run, but she had only gotten about a few yards when she heard a roar behind her, and she was flung off her feet. The grass caught a brilliant orange glow, and Nicki turned over.

"No..." she muttered as she saw the remains of her home burning. She shot up without hesitation and ran, tears streaming from her eyes. Sliding into the brush, Nicki flipped over and watched the house, seeing Stormtroopers surrounding it. She fought the urge to scream out and end it right there. She opened her jaw in a mute scream of pain and sorrow, bending her head down so that it lay on the dirt. She lay there, crying her heart out. Her fear grew, her pain increasing. She looked up, seeing the Stormtroopers had left. She clenched her hands into fists, scraping up some dirt with them. Nicki's tears cascaded to the ground, and she felt she was alone. She curled up, the cold air chilling her to the bone. It'd only be a matter of time before she either be spotted or picked off by a predator.

Zeb sat on the seat as Kanan maneuvered the Phantom. Commander Sato had intercepted an Imperial message, within it coordinates to a couple of rebels. They were being hunted down on a planet called Earth. He shuddered slightly. What if the rebels were already dead?  
"We're about to land." Kanan's voice snapped Zeb aware. He looked out, seeing and orange glow in the distance, about a mile away. "I'll go out, Kanan." he suggested. Kanan was silent for a moment, "Got it."

As the Phantom landed, Zeb began to plan out what he was going to say and do. The door opened he walked out, heading towards the orange light. About fifthteen minutes later, he came to the sight of a burning house. He stared at the flames, failure starting to rise. But then several sniffles had got him started. He looked around, turning his flashlight on. He spotted someone curled up next to a log, jerking with every sudden sorrowful whimper. He took a step forwards. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." He assured the girl. She had light brown hair, light skin, and she wore a dark grey tunic. Her pants were a dark blue, and she wore black shoes. She turned her head slightly, revealing a brilliant green eye. She let out a few whimpers, and Zeb picked her up. "I'm Zeb," he cooed. "I'll take you to the ship."

She let herself be carried. She curled up against his chest a little bit, and he smiled.


	2. A Special Moment

Kanan had sensed Zeb before he had arrived at the door. He turned around, about to greet him. "Welcome back, Zeb. Let's-" he cut himself off. "Who's this?".

Zeb sighed, "Hasn't given me a name yet, but she was crying in the woods that were close to the home.". The light brown haired girl let out a small whimper of fear. Kanan nodded, "We'll take her back to base, give her time to adjust.". Zeb set the girl down on the seat, and he sat next to her. Kanan started the Phantom's engines, then took off.

Nicki leaned over on Zeb, seeking warmth. She looked up at him slightly, "What's it like at your base?". Her voice was a little shaky, as she was still trying to cope with her loss. Zeb looked down at her, putting his arm around. "Sometimes it can get loud, other times its peaceful.". She came closer, "Nicki.". Zeb seemed a little confused, "Huh?". Nicki spoke again, trying to be less scared, "My name is Nicki Grey.". She didn't know the man with the teal colored eyes, but she couldn't get herself to trust him. Zeb smiled, "Welcome aboard, Nicki. This is Kanan, a Jedi.". Nicki tried to remember what little information she had read while she was at school about Jedi. "Jedi were protectors, right?" she asked uncertainly. Kanan didn't look back, "We were, until the Clone Wars ended.".

Nicki thought she had sensed a pang of sadness for a few seconds, then it dissipated. She dismissed it as her own, because her sadness had also gone. She felt a small jolt as the ship jumped into hyperspace, and Nicki stared in awe at the blue, black and white colors. "Pretty, isn't it?" Zeb asked. She nodded, a small smile growing. Kanan spoke up, "Maybe I can get Sabine to paint your cabin if you choose to stay on the Ghost.".

Nicki nodded her approval. But deep within her, she still couldn't bring herself to trusting them.

Zeb looked out the glass as the Phantom came out of hyperspace, and a desert planet came into view. "Phoenix Home to Phantom, was the mission a success?" Commander Sato's voice cracked over the comlink. Kanan answered, "Well, sort of. We found a girl, and her parents were the rebels we were looking for. But they were killed.". Zeb knew he was trying hard not to go into too much detail with Nicki onboard the Phantom too. He felt her shudder, and he turned his attention back to her. "What's the matter?" he asked. She looked down, and he saw a tear roll down. In a shaken tone, she replied, "I'm scared.". He leaned closer. "I have an idea," he told her. "I'll come with you onto the Ghost. I'll make sure Chopper doesn't try any of his pranks.".

"Okay." she murmured, seeming tired. The Phantom was already closing in on the Ghost when she had answered.

When the Phantom was done connecting to the bigger ship, Zeb got up, helping the shivering girl up. Kanan got up, and Zeb and Nicki gave him room to get past them. As he walked out, Zeb noticed that Nicki hesitated before coming. He paused, making sure she was right behind him before continuing.

"I was wondering, if I get scared, can I come to you?"

Zeb looked back, smiling, "Of course. Anything to make you feel better.". Nicki hugged Zeb, and he returned the favor. The moment felt special, as if they had a connection. "Come on, Kanan's waiting." he encouraged. They went together, Zeb going down the ladder, then Nicki. Hera greeted them with a friendly smile. "Welcome back." she spoke in a way that could calm a crying infant. She looked at Nicki with gentle eyes, "You must be Nicki. I'm sorry for your loss.". Nicki looked down, her expression almost unreadable. She then looked up, her eyes holding the same beautiful green, "Where do I sleep?". Hera took a step forwards and raised her hand in a beckoning way, "I'll show you.". As Hera led her through the hallway, Zeb couldn't help but feel sympathy for Nicki.

Ezra sat in the front gunner seat that was below the cockpit. He stared at the image of his parents and his younger self. He shut it off when he sensed someone coming. He hopped off, then walked out of the room and into the hallway. There, he ran into Hera. "Hi Hera." he smiled. He was about to ask her if there was any cleaning he needed to do until he spotted a young girl behind her. "Oh, hello there." he smiled gently. She shied back a little behind Hera, but the Twi'lek had shifted so she couldn't hide. "This is Nicki Grey. Nicki, this is Ezra." she introduced her to him. Nicki's green eyes watched Ezra with caution. Ezra's curiosity got the better of himself, "What happened?". He clamped his mouth shut, knowing that he should have asked later when she wasn't around. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself." he apologized. Nicki blinked, "I-it's okay. You were only curious.". Hera intervened, "I'll tell you later after I get her to bed.". She then led Nicki to one of the empty cabins. Ezra smiled. Nicki seemed to be just like him when he first met the rebels. He shrugged, then went to the hanger. Sabine stood there waiting. "So what's new?" she asked. Ezra replied, "Kanan and Zeb picked up a new person. Hera's showing her the room she'll be sleeping in.". Sabine walked closer and stopped, "Maybe I can teach her a few art techniques.". They chuckled, their laughter filling the hanger.


	3. Disturbed Rest

Nicki lied down on the bed. Hera gently pulled the covers over her, "If you need anything, come and get me.". Nicki smiled, grateful for her compassion. "There is one thing," she smiled. Hera sat next to her, listening. "Maybe when Zeb has the time, he could visit me.". Hera gave her a warm smile, "I can arrange that.". Nicki's heart seemed to lift at her answer. "Thank you.". Hera stroked a hand through her hair, "You're welcome.". She got up from the bed and walked out of Nicki's room, closing the door behind her. Nicki kept her eyes on the door for a few seconds before turning over to her right side, facing the grey wall. Zeb popped into her mind as she drifted off to sleep, wondering why she kept thinking of him.

Zeb sat at the dejarik table, playing a round with Ezra. The kid was carefully observing his choices, as he was down to his last piece. Zeb was almost surprised that he was beating him. Ezra made his a move, and Zeb was ready. When Ezra was done, Zeb won the round easily. "Oh come on!" Ezra growled in annoyance. Zeb stood up, "We'll do another round tomorrow, I'm getting tired.". Ezra crossed his arms, and Zeb smiled slightly in satisfaction. As he entered the hallway, Hera walked up to him. "Zeb," she spoke to him. "Nicki had a request.". Zeb straightened himself, "What was it?". Hera spoke in her usual tone, "She asked that when you have any opportunities open, she wants you to visit her.". Zeb nodded in approval, "Will do, Hera.". Hera smiled,"Thank you.". She then walked past him and into the main room. Zeb looked at the door, then back to the closest door on the left, smiling. "Anything for you, Nicki.".

Kanan sat in the cockpit, looking out at the horizon. He could see krykna spiders crawling near the beacons, but then backing away. The door opened behind him, and he turned around to see Hera. "How's our new friend?" he asked. Hera sat down in the chair next to his, "She's tucked up in bed right now. We'll see how she feels in the morning.". Kanan sat up, leaning a bit closer to Hera, "Anything from Sato yet?". She shook her head, "No, not recently.". Kanan sighed, "I'm worried about the girl. What if she gets herself in trouble?". Hera was about to reply when they heard thumping coming from one of the rooms. Hera and Kanan shot up from their seats and rushed outside. Nicki's door was open, and screeches and electronic beeping were coming from it. Kanan and Hera reached the doorway. Chopper stood there at the bottom of the bed, one of his arms extended and crackling with electricity. On the top bunk, Nicki sat there, huddled against the wall as far back as possible. "Chopper!" Hera snapped. "What do you think you're doing!?".


	4. In Good Company

Nicki was poked on her back. She woke up, turning her head to see a C1-10P unit. It beeped at her, "What are you doing in here, stowaway?". It's extended arm began to crackle with electricity, and it tried to zap her. She dodged, then darted up onto the top bunk, hitting her knee on the metal with a thump. She screeched at the astromech in fear, her knee searing. It beeped furiously at her, then Nicki heard footsteps approaching.

"Chopper! What do you think you're doing!?".

Zeb heard Hera's furious shout and he bolted out of his cabin and into Nicki's. "Karrabast, Chopper!" he snarled. "Hera's got this." Kanan held a hand up. Hera stood in between Chopper and Nicki's bed. "Chopper, you know better than to attack someone while they sleep, especially when they're new!" her voice raged. Chopper made a series of beeps in complaint. "Go help AP-5, NOW!". Chopper beeped again, but did as he was told. Nicki whimpered, and Zeb rushed up to the bed immediately, "It's alright, Nicki. Chopper's gone.". Nicki crawled forwards, then climbed down carefully. Zeb looked at her left knee, noticing that it was swelling. "Hera," he muttered. "We need to get her an icepack. Her knee's swelling.". Hera gasped, "I'm on it, Zeb.". She ran out, Kanan following. He wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry, I'm right here.". Nicki whimpered again, "He called me a stowaway.". Zeb looked down, "Chopper's wrong. Ignore him. I'll stay with you until you feel safe.". She looked up at him with her green eyes, then shifted closer to his chest, closing them. Zeb stroked her hair gently. A minute later, Hera came back with an icepack. Nicki sat on the edge of the bed, her leg extended so Hera could put the icepack on. "You'll have to keep this on for half an hour, then you can take it off." Nicki nodded slightly, trying to stay awake. "I'm staying with her." Zeb told Hera. She nodded her approval. "I'm going to make sure Chopper is helping AP-5 instead of goofing off.".

Sabine had heard the fight, seeing Chopper roll out of the Ghost grumbling. Ezra watched him go. Kanan entered the hanger, and Ezra turned to face him. "What happened?", Sabine asked before Ezra could even muster a word. Kanan crossed his arms, "Chopper decided to scare Nicki.". Hera walked past them, following Chopper. "Stay with Nicki. I'm making sure Chopper works with AP-5.", she told them. She watched her go, then she turned and walked to the ladder, climbing the ladder until she was in the cockpit. She then walked down the hallway to the open door. When she walked in, she saw Zeb sitting next to a girl. The Lasat looked up, "Good to see you, Sabine.". She smiled, walking over to them. "Sorry about Chopper. I wondered why he wasn't in the hanger," she apologized to Nicki. She noticed she had an icepack on her left knee. Sabine sat down next to her, trying not to scare her. "I'll stay, too.".

Nicki enjoyed the company, and the pain in her knee was vanishing. She opened her eyes, sneaking a small glance at Sabine. She couldn't resist it any longer, "Can you paint something in my room?". She looked at Nicki, then smiled, "Of course!". Nicki smiled slightly, "You can paint anything in here.".


	5. Yummy Breakfast

_The cries of soldiers filled the air as Nicki darted frantically from one spot to another in confusing. The battlefield was starting to look like a wasteland, dead bodies littering the place. Nicki had found a rock to hide behind, peeking out every few seconds. She then heard a familiar cry. No, this was_ her _battle cry. She peeked out again to see a girl in black and red armor rushing straight at the Stormtroopers, a silver Lightsaber ignited. She deflected every shot that came at her, and killed any Stormtrooper that came within her striking range. Then the ground rumbled..._

"Hey, it's time to get up.".

Nicki opened her eyes. Zeb was kneeling down at the side of her bed, "Breakfast is ready.". Nicki slowly sat up, careful not to strain her knee too much. With the help of Zeb, she walked with him down to the kitchen. On the table, there was a bowl of cereal. She sat down, her knee slightly hurting. She stared at the food, both curious and cautious about it. She took a reluctant bite of it, finding it good tasting. "How is it?", Zeb asked. Nicki swallowed her bite, "It's good.". Zeb was eating what Nicki thought were waffles. But she was too into her cereal that she didn't care. She had never tasted anything this good in her life. She scarcely noticed the door to the cabins opening and Sabine walking in. "Morning Zeb, morning Nicki.", she greeted them. Nicki waved a small hello since her mouth was full. "Morning.", Zeb smiled. "Ezra still not up yet?". Sabine shook her head, "Should we get him?". Nicki glanced at Zeb, who sighed, "I'll do it.". He got up, then walked down the hallway. Nicki swallowed her mouthful, "So... what do you guys do exactly?". Sabine leaned forwards a little, "Well, depends on the mission. Supply runs, rescue missions, anything along the line of that.". They heard a thump, followed by Zeb laughing and Ezra shouting. The two came into the kitchen, sparring off. Nicki moved her bowl of cereal over to protect it from being spilled. She began to take some bites, looking up at the two to make sure they didn't do anything rash. Hera walked into the kitchen. "Zeb, Ezra. Enough.", Hera snapped. The two immediately stopped and stood straight up. "Morning Hera.", Ezra greeted. As Hera criticized them for goofing off, Nicki had begun finishing her cereal. "I'm done.", she intervened, then realizing she had interrupted Hera. "Sorry.", she apologized.

It was noon and Ezra was busy cleaning the Ghost, while Zeb cleaned the Phantom. He didn't look up from cleaning, "So tell me, and don't try to say I'm wrong, but why is it that every time I see you with Nicki or her name is mentioned, you get distracted?". He heard Zeb growl, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you.". Ezra knew this was him being sarcastic, but also not wanting to talk about it. "Okay, forget I asked.", he replied. A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he looked up. "Uh oh.", he sighed. Nicki walked around outside, her green eyes lit up with curiosity. Zeb had also saw her too, because her started to climb down the to ground. Nicki saw Zeb walking towards her. Ezra couldn't hear what they were saying, but could make out a few words.

"But I don't want to stay inside!"

"Look, Nicki, I'm trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Fine.".

He saw Nicki head back inside, her arms crossed. He shrugged and went back too cleaning.


	6. Pre-Mission

Nicki sat in the copilot's seat, staring out the window. She saw A-wing pilots walking around outside, either taking a break or working. She sighed, wishing she could at least be allowed to explore a small part of the base. "Something wrong?", a voice asked her. She recognized that it was Hera's. She shrugged, "Dunno.". Hera sat down in the pilot's seat, "Nicki, talk to me.". Nicki looked down, "It's just, sometimes I just want to go someplace with fresh air and be alone for awhile.". She looked back up at Hera. "I mean, I have to go outside _sometime_.". Hera's eyes held an understandable look, "If it will help with your pain, we'll find a spot where you won't be bothered.".

Zeb sat on his bed, cleaning his bo-rifle. He heard Chopper beeping outside. "Chopper! Have you anything better to do?", he growled in annoyance. The sound of wheels went away. _Better._ Zeb smiled. He continued cleaning. When he was done, someone knocked on the door. "Zeb," Kanan's voice came from the other side. "You, Rex and Sabine are going on a supply run.". Zeb tried his best to hide his irritation, "What're we getting?". Kanan replied, "Food and medical.". Zeb got up, "Be right there.".

Kanan walked to his cabin, the door allowing him in. He shut it behind him, then sat in the middle of the floor, and began to meditate. He had sensed the Force radiating off of Nicki for awhile now. His mind cleared of all thoughts. Then an image of a silver Lightsaber held high flashed in his mind. It's owner wore black and red armor, and her eyes were an emerald green. He opened his eyes, processing the image he saw. If he were correct, this person he saw might have been Nicki...

Ezra sat near the beacons, Krykna spiders occasionally pass by him. He gazed out at the horizon, the sand laying vast and beyond his sight. He wished he could show Sabine this. He saw the Phantom take off and soar off planet. He prayed that he friends would be safe during the mission, then walked back to the Ghost.


	7. Grey's Vision (Partly complete)

***gets up and out of bed, but falls through a hole in the floor and lands face first on the floor***

 **Arc Fire: Grr... Ezra! Zeb! Where are you two!?**

 ***Zeb and Ezra snicker from the in progress fanfictions room***

 **Arc Fire: You did this so I could upload the next chapter?**

 **Ezra: Yeah. I mean, you didn't upload for awhile.**

 **Arc: Ugh... Okay...**

 **(Chapter is incomplete, but I will add more when I can. Enjoy.)**

 _The grey mist swirled as Nicki wandered through. "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone there?"._ Niiiiiiiickiiiiiiii. _A voice echoed, almost too faint for her to hear. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Nicki demanded, looking behind her. She felt a presence nearby. It was close, she knew, since she could feel it breathing on the back of her neck. She whipped around, but she only saw the mist swirling. Images began to flash in her mind; a forest looming over her with a full moon high in the sky, herself rushing at Stormtroopers with a silver Lightsaber in her right hand, the last image being a large beast towering above her, looking down at her with glowing, greyish-white eyes. She couldn't call out, nor did she have the change to, because someone started shaking her..._

"Nicki, it's time to get up." Hera's voice whispered. Nicki shifted, stretching her arms and legs. Hera was like a mother to her. She liked it that way. "Is Kanan up?" she asked. Hera nodded, "He's in the kitchen.". Nicki got out of bed, slightly wincing at the small, stinging pain in her knee. She walked out of her room and towards the kitchen, the vision in her mind.


	8. Rewriting Chapters

_**Hey! Been awhile since I worked on these. But, before I wrote more chapters, I'm rewriting the current chapters, except for the first chapter. Also, I changed my name to CrystalBorf.**_


End file.
